Dexter (Hamtaro)
Dexter (めがねくん, Megane-kun, Spanish "Gafitas") is a short, well-educated hamster. He is the best friend and love rival of Howdy. He has a crush on Pashmina. People also say his laugh is cute. A dapper dandy, this well-mannered, gentleman hamster is always smartly dressed and ready to help. Character Owned by Curtis. A refined hamster who is incredibly smart. He loves Pashmina but often battles with his long-time best friend, Howdy, for her affection. He may know Latin because he offered to make a club motto in Latin for the ham-hams when they first were making the Clubhouse. In Hannah is in Love! Howdy's old friend Hannah had a short crush on him, but he seemed to not have an interest in her romantically, although he said she was pretty. In the English dub, Dexter's voice is more nasal and geeky, whereas, in the Japanese episodes, he sounds like a normal male. Friendships Howdy Howdy and Dexter are frienemies. They fight over Pashmina, they fight over Howdy's bad jokes, they sometimes fight for no apparent reason. Dexter always gives Howdy the word if he tells a joke. He also isn't afraid to snap at Howdy if he says something offensive. They are still friends, however, as shown in The Reconciliation! and We Are the Best of Friends! and make sure to protect each other if either are in trouble. Their owners, Goldie and Curtis, reflect their friendship, fighting sometimes for the sake of rivalry, but at the end of the day are still best friends. They are also neighbours. Relationships Pashmina Dexter as well as Howdy are constantly fighting to win Pashmina's heart. She usually ignores them or just doesn't notice. When she does, she seems irritated by their arguing. Bluntly put, Pashmina just doesn't like either of them back. Yet they still continue to fight. The battle for Pashmina seems to stop completely post-season four, strangely enough. Hannah Dexter doesn't actually have feelings for Hannah, but Hannah was infatuated with her during Hannah is in Love! because he was so "sweet and caring" and she finds it charming how "sophisticated" Dexter is. Even though he told her once that she was pretty, he is never in love with her. Yet thanks to Howdy, Hannah is led to believe he loved her back. Hannah's crush on him is short-lived, however when he feels queasy on a ride at the Ham-Ham Fun Park, and she realises he is a "wimp". Notable Episodes * Pashmina's Present (#22) * The Search for Dad's Glasses! (#29) * Watching Over Cute Penelope (#34) * The Reconciliation! (#64) * Hannah is in Love! (#93) * My Best Friend (#248) * A Picnic Date! (#294) Trivia * His Japanese name is a pun: "Megane" means "glasses" in reference to the tan markings of fur around his eyes that makes him look like he's wearing glasses. Coincidentally, his owner is an optometrist. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Dexter/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals